wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Addax
Addax is a male SandWing, formerly a member of the Outclaws, a group of SandWings working against the warring SandWing sisters. He had previously served as a soldier in Burn's army, something noted by Six-Claws in reference to his "military habits" such as calling his commanders “sir” with a shred of irritation. After betraying the Outclaws by kidnapping Sunny for Burn, it is assumed he rejoined Burn's army and reunited with his family. Appearance Addax has pale yellow scales like most SandWings. He also has "a long scratch across one of his eyes that had also torn up part of his nose" , disfiguring his face, likely acquired after'' meeting Sunny for the first time, as she mentions that she would have remembered a scar like that. Biography The Dragonet Prophecy Sunny recalled seeing Addax at the feast Queen Scarlet was hosting for Burn. Sunny stated that he was a bit of a tail-kisser, as Addax was noted to bow down very low to the princess as he saw her or talked to her. He didn't have his scar then, which is why Sunny hadn't recognized him at first. The Brightest Night Addax first appeared in front of Six-Claws, who was escorting Sunny to Thorn, and he questioned who she was. Six-Claws dismissed him but Addax watched them until they were out of his view. Sunny thought that he looked familiar, but decided she would have remembered his scar. He later deliberately set a fire and claimed that there was a Dragonbite Viper to draw Thorn away from Sunny. While she was distracted, Addax used Ostrich, Six-Claws' daughter, as a hostage - her life in exchange for Sunny's. Addax wanted to give Sunny to Burn so she would allow him to return to her army and his family. After hearing this, Sunny agreed, but Six-Claws was reluctant to give Sunny up. Six-Claws eventually gave in, and Addax made up an unbelievable lie for Six-Claws to tell Thorn (that Sunny decided she didn't want a criminal thug for a mother and ran for the hills) but Sunny protested, telling Six-Claws to tell Thorn she was visiting her friends and would be back soon. Six-Claws then told Thorn the truth, and Thorn came barging into Burn's stronghold to save Sunny. After they arrive at Burn's stronghold, Burn was out looking for "a certain quintet of dragonets", but Smolder, her brother, was there. Addax told him that he wanted his reward for capturing Sunny, but Smolder told him to wait in the barracks until Burn returned. It was never revealed whether or not Addax received his reward, but he probably didn't. When Sunny's mother, Thorn, came to rescue her, she desired to get revenge on Addax, but Sunny defended him and said he had his reasons and that it wasn't worth it, saying "I'm alright, aren't I?". Quotes *"The question really is which daughter do you care about more - the alleged long-lost egg that Thorn has been searching for... or yours?" - To Six-Claws when he held Ostrich hostage. *"''Yes, don't make it one more." - To Six-Claws about killing dragons. *''"I was thrown out of her army, but my family wasn't. There are dragons there I need to get back to." ''- To Six-Claws *''"But... my reward..." ''- About bringing Sunny to Burn. Trivia *An addax is a breed of desert antelope that has a stumpy body. **The addax is also called the white antelope and the screwhorn antelope. *Addax may have gotten his scar from Burn as she tends to harm the soldiers who defy her, but this is not confirmed. *Addax was mentioned by Sunny as being one of the soldiers who went with Burn to the Sky Kingdom for Queen Scarlet's hatching day party. *He was also thought by Sunny to have been "bowing and scraping behind Burn" when Burn was inspecting at Sunny in the Sky Kingdom. *So when the war started, his family and himself were soldiers for Burn, yet it is unclear how he got to the Scorpion Den and what happened after the events of The Brightest Night. Gallery Typical SandWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical SandWing (colored), by Joy Ang SandTransparent.png|A typical SandWing (lineart), by Joy Ang Germansandwing.jpg|A typical SandWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold AddaxTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing Addax.png|ByQueenClam Addax-0.png|By Cactina SPOILERS! SPOILERS! Addax's apology.png Addax.jpg Addax Sandwing.jpg addaxbyheron.png|By Heron AddaxbyHeron.png|Addax Addax-1.png Addax Ref.png|Addax Ref- QueenClam Addax-2.png SandWing Sigil.png|SandWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing Addax_nasomaculatus.jpg|A real addax My fav boi addax.png|Addax by ItsCharlooloo 33232.png|Addax by Ta-ak|link=https://ta-ak.deviantart.com/art/H-A-D-Addax-720649806 addax small.png|Addax by IceOfWaterflock|link=https://iceofwaterflock.deviantart.com/art/Addax-731680083 References de:Addax fr:Addax pl:Adaks ru:Аддакс Category:Characters Category:Males Category:SandWings Category:BN Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Soldiers Category:The Outclaws Category:Dragons of Unknown Fate